


Once I start I cannot help myself

by pinkpompom



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dom/sub, Forced Orgasms, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpompom/pseuds/pinkpompom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this what you wanted, Newton? Were you just aching to have my hands on you?” Hermann purred.</p><p>Newton shuddered and breathed heavily, nodding in small snaps of his neck, eyes glued on the long, pale fingers that were currently gliding around his navel.</p><p>"Could you not concentrate? Was your mind too preoccupied with wanting this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once I start I cannot help myself

**Author's Note:**

> A MASSIVE THANK YOU to Manda for fuelling me with ideas and helping me fix things! <3  
> Most of this was inspired from one small bit from a line in callmejude's fic "Can't Wait for You to Shut Me Up", so a big thanks to them for writing that!
> 
> Title from Discipline by Nine Inch Nails  
>  _I need your discipline_  
>  _I need your help ___  
>  _I need your discipline_  
>  _You know once I start I cannot help myself_

“Hey, hey Hermann, we should just-- hey, are you listening? I was thinkin’ we should head back early.”

 

“Y’know, for like… some fun stuff.”

 

“Hey, Herms, would you fuck me over your desk?”

 

“I bet you would.”

 

“Wanna do that now?”

 

“Hey, hey, are you listening, dude? We should--”

 

“That’s it, I am not tolerating your petulant and insufferable behavior any longer!” Hermann rose to a stand, thumping his cane loudly against the floor. He spun around the desk, seized Newt by the tie and yanked him barely an inch from his own face. He growled in a whisper, eyebrows furrowed and drawing tight lines across his forehead, “You are unable to contain yourself, and thus distract me from my own work. For what? For this?” He reached a firm hand downward and rubbed without hesitation at the seam of Newt’s tight jeans.

 

Newton whimpered and tried to pull his head back, but only felt the knot of his tie around his neck grow tighter. “N—Well, I mean, I just—”

 

“You just _what_?” Hermann hissed as he crowded Newt closer, forcing him back against the edge of his desk. “Your behavior has been outrageous, like a dog in heat.”

 

Newt swallowed, feeling his adam’s apple bump against the knot of his tie.

 

“I’ll have to get you to shut up myself then, hm?” Hermann released his grip and stepped back, letting both his hands fall atop his cane.

 

“Yes sir!” Newt replied automatically. Hermann had switched to that voice. The one that could make Newton salivate, his knees buckle and his cock twitch without touch. He was so excited he hardly knew what to do with himself, and resorted to bracing himself against the hard wood behind him.

 

“Strip naked and kneel in front of my desk, no speaking unless spoken to.” Hermann turned away without a second glance, leaving Newt to do as ordered. He paced across the dividing line of the lab and opened the bottom drawer of Newt’s desk, revealing a small, slender pink vibrator and a small bottle of lube. He knew Newton had those stashed away, even though he had never been told. Newt was never very good at keeping secrets, especially when it came to sex-related things.

 

Hermann turned back around and was pleased to see Newt had done just had he had been asked, and was covered in nothing more than his body of ink. He sat on his haunches, hands resting on his thighs and head hung low.

 

“Good boy.” Hermann clicked over slowly, placing the toys on his own desk. He noted the neat pile of clothes folded next to Newt and snatched up the uselessly thin tie placed on top. Hermann grasped Newt by the chin, feeling the scratch of stubble under his fingers. “Open up,” he said with a smirk.

 

Once Newton’s mouth had fallen open, he balled up the silky fabric in his fist and stuffed it in, muffling any and all sounds Newt could make in protest. Though he did try, he found himself struggling more to focus on breathing through his nose and not gag on the fabric.

 

"I’d say it’s refreshing to finally have some silence," Hermann said with a sigh, "but it would appear you are just as incapable of remaining silent as usual." He reached to his collar, loosening his own tie and unraveling it from around his neck. Hermann paced behind Newton and smiled smugly to himself when Newt presented his arms up behind himself without prompt; he was so well trained. Hermann wrapped his own tie around Newt’s wrists and pulled, creating a snug knot and securing his wrists in place.

 

Hermann observed his handiwork momentarily before depositing himself back in his seat and turning to face Newton’s crouched body. “Stand up and face me, allow me to take care of what’s clearly been so bothersome to you.”

 

Newt stood on shaky legs, the corners of his eyes beginning to prickle with tears behind his glasses. He glanced down at his dick, now full and flush against his inked stomach, a single bead of precome rolling down the underside of his shaft.

 

Hermann tsk’d and reached out to grasp one of Newt’s hips, roughly yanking him forward to straddle Hermann’s thighs, still standing. “Is this what you wanted, Newton? Were you just aching to have my hands on you?” Hermann purred, sliding an idle palm upward along the curve of Newt’s ass.

 

Newton shuddered and breathed heavily, nodding in small snaps of his neck, eyes glued on the long, pale fingers that were currently gliding around his navel. He moaned, muffled by the tie, as those same fingers brushed the underside of his cock, and then trailed down to cup his balls.

 

"Could you not concentrate? Was your mind too preoccupied with wanting _this_?" Hermann pushed Newt forward with the hand on his ass and guided his cock to meet his tongue, teasing momentarily before allowing the full length to slip into his mouth.

 

A stifled gasp puffed from the edges of Newt’s mouth, making itself heard from behind the fabric. Hermann sucked lightly, eyes pointed up and watching for the reactions on the face above him. Newt’s eyes fluttered shut, hips juttering harshly as he focused all his effort in keeping himself standing upright. Hermann smirked at the huffed breaths he could hear Newt forcing through his nose.

 

Wasting no time, he used every trick he knew that would tip Newton over the edge as quickly as possible. His tongue flicked up and over the head, sucking down and pulling Newt forward. Hermann’s fingertips teased dangerously close between Newt’s ass, but found a surprise when he felt the edge of the black butt plug he knew Newt kept, resting between his cheeks. He gave it a small tug and received a loud moan from Newt’s throat, paired with an all too familiar half-lidded glance downward.

 

Hermann hummed, sending small vibrations straight through Newt’s cock and sending him overboard, heaving forward as his orgasm rushed out of him and down Hermann’s throat. Newton’s knees wobbled as he stepped back, breathing heavily through his nose as he regained his balance.

 

Hermann wiped his mouth with a handkerchief from his breast pocket, smiling a little too calmly considering he had just blown Newt out of the stratosphere, and that worried him for a moment.

 

“Come here, love, I haven’t finished with you just yet.”

 

Newt hesitated for a moment, but decided against it, wanting to feel Hermann’s touch again. He wondered why he had gone to the trouble of gagging and binding him like this, but shrugged it off as Hermann just being not-so-secretly kinky.

 

Hermann wrapped a forceful palm around Newt’s thigh and tugged him forward, reaching for one of the objects on the desk. “You’re filthy,” he punctuated with another tap to the plug, “How long have you had this in for? All day I would guess. What for, hm?”

 

Newt huffed against the gag and did his best to make an apologetic expression.

 

“You wanted me to, what was it you said, _fuck you over my desk_?” Hermann’s expression steeled, his wide mouth drawing a tight and worrisome smile across his face. His hand reached towards the desk and grasped the pink toy, which came with a thin strap attached.

 

Newt’s eyes grew wide as he watched Hermann stroke his him once, then strap the vibrator lengthwise to his cock. He pressed a small button and grinned as the toy came to life, humming quietly against Newt’s half-hard dick. Newt’s eyes darted around confused, his knees buckling awkwardly.

 

“What’s the matter, dear? Too much?” Hermann rolled his chair back and stood up, placing gentle hands on his shoulders. “How unfortunate. I’m sure you must be so sensitive now…” His pushed, forcing Newton to drop to his knees and look up with wide, panicked eyes. “Under the desk, love, I’d rather keep you closer than farther.”

 

Newt hesitated, but found himself obeying simply from use of the pet name. He shuffled awkwardly, what with his arms still bound tightly behind him, and rested with his back against the inside of the desk, muscles still twitching from the vibrations. He was thankful it was spacious under Hermann’s desk; otherwise he’d be cramped with his legs so close. He looked up, perplexed, at Hermann’s smug face before he rolled himself back into the desk.

 

“Do be good and quiet, Newton,” came Hermann’s strangely calm voice from above the desk.

 

Newt groaned and thumped the back of his head against the wood, slumping into the corner. His cock grew fully hard again, twitching with the vibrating toy, and he shook with the overstimulation.

 

What the hell was Hermann playing at? They’d never done this before, but he wasn’t _really_ complaining. This was hot as hell, really. Really. Really? Hermann was never this kinky, unless Newt asked him. Really. This was really weird. His safe word was still viscera from last time, but he couldn’t exactly speak with his mouth stuffed full of poly-acrylic blend. He could always kick the desk or get out from under it, even, to make sure Hermann knew he wasn’t into this but… yeah he kind of was really into it.

 

Newt’s concentration was broken with a shudder as he felt his now second orgasm coiling inside him. He moaned into the saliva-soaked tie and heaved forward; a small spurt of come splattering to the ground in front of him. He breathed heavily, writhing against his the knots around his arms as he felt a thin hand reach from above him, stroking through his hair slowly.

 

“Good boy, you handled that one quite well,” was all Hermann had to say.

 

The vibrations did not stop. Newt whined pathetically as he fought against the pink vibrator still whirring away along his now aching cock. The humming seemed to keep him hard, despite his body screaming that he was done. He slumped against the desk again and felt the plug push deeper as his ass hit the floor, forcing a sudden yelp from his muffled mouth.

 

“Oh, you poor dear, having trouble keeping quiet?” Hermann’s hand moved to stoke along the scruff of his cheek and under his chin. “Here…” his fingers lifted insistently, trailing along the edge of Newt’s lips before grabbing an edge of the tie and pulling it out, dropping it to the floor in front of him.

 

Newt gasped instantly, moaning and panting with his cheek pressed firmly against Hermann’s leg.

 

“You’re quite noisy, liebling, here…” Hermann ran his fingertips along Newt’s bottom lip briefly before slipping in, feeling the warmth of his tongue and puffed breath.

 

Newt closed around them almost immediately, sucking them deeper into his mouth and whimpering around them slightly. He trembled still, fighting to keep quiet as his groin twitched and kicked with each moment he got closer, closer, too close, so close it _hurt,_ to his third orgasm.

 

He felt tears, hot and humiliating, trickling down his cheeks and catching on the ragged hairs of his chin, and a choked sob burst from his throat. Hermann relinquished his fingers and stroked his cheek gently.

 

“Please, please…. Oh _god…._ sir, I’m-- s-so sorry… _FUCK…._ God, PLEASE….”

 

“Good, good boy, Newton. Come for me, won’t you? I’m sure you can one more time…” his voice floated from above.

 

Newt yelped something high-pitched and almost shrieking as his whole body lurched forward, his cock giving a final, pathetic twitch as he trembled through his third, burning orgasm. His muscles _ached,_ his body was shaking and he couldn’t do anything about it but hang his head and sob.

 

Hermann rolled his chair back and reached forward, removing the vibrator and turning it off with a quiet _click._ “Poor Newton, how many times _was_ that? You must be exhausted…”

 

Newt used every bit of strength he had left to look up into Hermann’s eyes, his face hot with embarrassment, “Please… sir, please…”

 

“I think I will fuck you over the desk now.” Hermann said rather matter-of-factly, and reached down to wrap a hand under Newt’s arm and yank him up, turn him around on shaking legs, and press his torso to the wooden desk.

 

“Y-yes, god, _yes,_ Hermann, oh my fucking _god--_ ”

 

“Hush, you’re not to be speaking, if you’ll recall,” Hermann unfastened his trousers and freed his own hard cock in nearly one motion. “Keep as quiet as you can, darling,” Hermann tugged on the end of black plug, watching as Newt’s hole gave way to the thickest part and pulled it free, setting it gently on the desk. He plucked up the lube and slicked himself, then patted the freckled cheek waiting for him.

 

“Now be _good._ ”

 

Hermann thrust in without hesitation and relished in the pathetic cry that lept from Newt’s mouth. He worked quickly, not wanting to torture him _too_ much longer, grasping his hips tightly before moving to hold Newt by the wrists. He tugged Newt against himself, watching as his narrow hips clashed repeatedly into the soft skin of Newt’s ass, and listening as Newt tried, albeit a bit poorly, to not scream.

 

“You’ve been such a nuisance, Newton. L-look at what you’ve made me do…” Hermann thrust harder with each insult, “You’re such a bad boy sometimes, you never know w-when to keep quiet… And look at you, still hard, still aching for it like this… You dirty, dirty boy… You must want me so _bad,_ ” Hermann pushed roughly against him, “taking my cock still after you came so many times. How many times was it, Newton? H-how many times did you come for me?”

 

Newt had no energy left, and found his face pressed into the wood as he drooled open-mouthed on the hard surface, soft yelps and moans escaping him against his control. “Th… three… Thhh… three times, sir…”

 

“Such a good boy,” Hermann stroked a hand along his back before squeezing his hip tightly. “I’m coming, Newton. Good boy, good boy, good _boy…_ ” Hermann came with a hard jerk forward, pulling Newt hard into himself. Shivering off the aftershocks of his orgasm, he pulled out slowly, then replaced the plug, smiling to himself as Newt elicited a quiet “ah!” against the table.

 

Hermann zipped himself back up and pulled the chair behind him, flopping backwards into it before grasping Newt’s hips and pulling him to sit between his legs as well.

 

“Well, well, darling,” Hermann sighed, stroking soft hands down Newt’s arms as he untied them. “I believe you’ve been very good,” he pressed a small kiss to the side of Newton’s neck, trailing his lips gently along his shoulder, “I don’t think I should be expecting more pestering any time soon.”

 

Newt hummed, eyes closed as he slowed his breathing, “I’m not so sure about that, sir…”

 

“Oh?” Hermann paused, wrapping an arm around Newt’s middle and tugging him closer, “You mean to say you _haven’t_ learned your lesson?”

 

“Oh, I’ve learned my lesson, if bothering you so much gets me that sort of reaction, dude.”


End file.
